date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Date A Live Encore 3
is a collection of short stories within the Date A Live series. It was released on December 9, 2014 along with the BD of the anime's second OVA. Publisher's Summary Merry Christmas to the Spirits! “Y-you're right......he may come if I be a good child.” For the sake of Tohka and the others who are hoping for a Christmas present, Shido makes an effort for being the Santa. And due to a certain reason, Santa Kurumi also manifests on the Christmas Eve!? The third volume of the short stories collection!! Chapters Short Summary Date A Live Case 1: Astral Dress *Tohka, Yoshino, Kurumi and Kotori exchange Astral Dresses out of curiousity. Date A Live Case 2: Swimsuit *Miku takes pictures of herself with Tohka and the Yamais in bikinis. Date A Live Case 3: Santa *Tohka dresses up as Santa to give Shido a present. Miku On-Stage *Shido became a replacement manager for a day. **Miku's manager, Kurebayashi Tsubaru, has a little accident in the morning. *Izayoi Miku vs. Asakura Hiyori to become the artist for World Anime Expo's official image song. Shiori Penalty *“Shiori-chan” transferred into Shido’s class as his cousin. Origami then went into her paparazzi mode and started taking pictures of him while Tohka tried to stop her. *The day before: **Shido and Kotori were about to go shopping. Shido complained as Kotori took too much time preparing (partly to hide his embarrassment of seeing his sister’s cute figure). **Kotori turned into her Commander Mode and started lecturing him about how girls need to prepare for everything and boys wouldn’t understand that. Thus, Shido eventually gave in and said that he understood now. **Kotori was still mad and said that he needed to understand a girl’s usual problem directly as “Shiori-neechan” with an evil smirk. **Using his weakness, aka his shameful past, she forced him to swear to be a girl for one day. Natsumi Teaching *Superintendent Shoutarou Kuriryuu visits Shido's class on Parent's Day to see if it needs reformation. *Natsumi turns herself and Yoshino into adults so she can replace the ill Tamae while the latter acts as Shido's parent. *The superintendent is frustrated by Natsumi's improper teachings and takes Yoshinon away, causing Yoshino to collapse the building with her reiryoku backflow. Natsumi saves him and earns his approval. Mana Research *Mana comes to visit her brother (a once in a while visit)… and noticed that the number of girls just increased. *She got herself introduced to the other Spirits (Yamai sisters, Miku, Natsumi) and got a huge misunderstanding about their relationships with Shido. *And thus, Mana wanted Shidou to take the responsibility by choosing one out of the eight girls (plus Origami) since having many girls is a no-no. *Mana is disappointed when Shido (actually Natsumi) cannot decide, but is satisfied when she encounters him again (the real one this time) and he says that they're all precious to him. Cat Cafe A Live *Tohka and Shido went to a "cat cafe" by Tohka's request and met Kurumi (real pretending to be clone) playing with some cats. *Kurumi (clone pretending to be real) came immediately and retrieved her clone (pretending) and left before anyone can say anything. *Kurumi (real) plans to put up some precaution next time while her clone couldn't voice any opinions on that matter. Spirit Merry Christmas Kurumi Santa Claus *Kurumi's clones convince her to give an unknown present to Shido in a revealing Santa outfit. *Kurumi's faces obstruction from the Yamai twins chasing after her and Origami sneaking into Shido's room to present herself. *Kurumi leaves him the present and wishes him a merry Christmas. Chapters/Short Stories *Date A Live Case 1: Astral Dress *Date A Live Case 2: Swimsuit *Date A Live Case 3: Santa *Miku On-Stage *Shiori Penalty *Natsumi Teaching *Mana Research *Cat Cafe A Live *Spirit Merry Christmas *Kurumi Santa Claus *Afterword Characters *Shido Itsuka *Tohka Yatogami *Tobiichi Origami *Yoshino *Kotori Itsuka *Mana Takamiya *Kurumi Tokisaki *Kaguya Yamai & Yuzuru Yamai *Miku Izayoi *Natsumi Navigation Media Category:Media Category:Light Novel Category:Short Stories Category:Encore Series